The present invention generally relates to contact lens apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly provides a multifocal soft contact lens utilizing a horizontally decentered lenslet and a nasal indicator marking.
Present day multifocal soft contact lenses used in the correction of presbyopia are typically of the nontranslating type, in which there is very little movement of the inserted lens on the wearer's eye, and comprise concentrically disposed near and far vision portions which are usually also concentric with the geometric center of the overall lens structure. Unfortunately, this conventional multifocal soft contact lens design meets with success from a vision standpoint in only about fifty percent of the cases, relying as it does upon simultaneous perception and selective attention to the regard at near when viewed through the multifocal portion of the lens, with optimum performance of these lenses being predicated upon alignment with the visual axis. However, the human eye does not actually maintain this condition. Accordingly, diplopia due to parallax commonly occurs due to the misalignment of the multifocals' images with respect to the eye's visual axis.
In view of this it can readily be seen that a need exists for an improved multifocal soft contact lens construction. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.